smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs/Part 2
The next morning, Tapper woke up and left the camp to head into Jerusalem, but he didn't leave the camp alone. Smurfette and some other Smurfs such as Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, and Duncan saw him leaving the camp early that morning and decided to follow him. Smurfette went first because she was curious about seeing the Almighty's Son in person, and the other four simply followed because they didn't want either Tapper or Smurfette to wander off by themselves, with Grouchy not wanting to be with them but also not wanting to see Tapper in danger. Tapper made it through the bustling crowd that arose early that morning to start their business, eager to see what would happen next according to what he remembered from Scripture. He waited near a fig tree until the Son would appear in the city when he heard somebody whispering his name. He turned and saw who it was. "Smurfette!" Tapper whispered back. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, you shouldn't be following me here all by yourself!" "I'm sorry, Tapper, but I wanted to see the Son for myself, since I know how much He means to you and what you believe in," Smurfette said. "That's quite all right, Smurfette, as long as we keep ourselves out of smurf around here," Tapper said. "So far I haven't seen Him arrive into the city, so He must still be in Bethany at this time." "Bethany?" Smurfette asked. "What's so important about that place?" "That is where He had dined at the house of Simon the leper, and while He was dining, a woman with an alabaster flask had anointed the Lord with a very costly ointment smurfed of spikenard," Tapper said. "I can see that these places are very important to you, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I feel very privileged to be smurfing in one of those places right now, just to see how the Almighty will smurf His plan of redemption for all mankind and creation by smurfing His Son here, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Oh, I wish that we could have been here at the time when John the Baptist was busy preaching and baptizing people in preparation for the Lord's coming. To see the heavens part and the Holy Spirit smurfing upon the Son like a dove, and to hear the voice from heaven smurfing, 'This is My beloved Son, in Whom I am well pleased'...oh, it would seem like the closest thing to heaven to me." "It just doesn't seem right that we have to be here just to watch him die, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I mean, what has He done to deserve such a fate?" "It isn't what He has done, but what mankind has done by committing the first sin that has made all of mankind become sinners, Smurfette," Tapper said. "The only way that mankind can be redeemed back to God is through the smurfing of blood from an innocent, and there's no one who could be more innocent than that of the Lamb of God who was born of a virgin to smurf away the sins of the world." "Isn't there any other way that this Almighty could have forgiven His creation?" Smurfette asked. "I'm sorry to tell you that there isn't any other way, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "God had smurfed it to be this way from the very beginning, and now it must happen that His Son must smurf to the cross on the hill of Calvary outside Jerusalem around the time of Passover, which will be days from now." "Laddie," another voice called out in a whisper. "If you're going to smurf out of camp to see your Messiah, you're going to need your friends to smurf you out of danger." Tapper and Smurfette saw that Duncan, Brainy, Clumsy, and Grouchy had also left the camp. "Duncan, you shouldn't have brought the others along with you," Tapper said as the four of them joined him and Smurfette. "I only came along because I wanted to remind you of Papa Smurf's instructions not to interfere with history in any smurf or form, Tapper, even as much as you would want to smurf this Savior of yours in person," Brainy said. "Unfortunately, I can't get Clumsy to stay smurf in the camp for whatever reasons that he wanted to smurf along with me." "Gosh, are we really going to see this Messiah again?" Clumsy asked, sounding curious. "I hate seeing the Messiah again," Grouchy said. "He should be arriving sometime today, because people will be in the Temple smurfing their merchandise that the Lord will smurf out of there," Tapper said. "Trader certainly wouldn't like that if he was in charge of smurfing that Temple, laddie," Duncan said. "I don't understand what's so important about the Messiah smurfing out the people from the Temple if they're using it as a market, Tapper," Brainy said. "The high priests are in charge of inspecting the sacrifices that the Jews intend to bring to celebrate the Passover with, to make sure that there are no defects, and if there is a defect, then they can offer a whole animal to them at a higher price," Tapper said. "So essentially what they're smurfing is extorting money from people who have come to celebrate the Passover." "I don't think the Lord would even like people smurfing such a holy place into a market," Smurfette said. "Precisely, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "And the high priests will not like having Him smurf such things to their 'place of worship'." ----- They waited until the middle of the day when they saw the Almighty's Son arrive into Jerusalem with His disciples. He stopped at a fig tree that was standing off by itself and looked at it to see if there were any figs, but seeing that there weren't any figs, He said to the tree, "Let no one eat fruit from you ever again." As the Messiah moved on, Smurfette noticed something. "Tapper, look! That tree is starting to wither away!" "Wow! He must be just like Papa Smurf or something!" Clumsy exclaimed. The six Smurfs followed the Messiah and His disciples until they got to the Temple, where they saw people going in and out with various types of merchandise. Tapper saw a glimmer of anger in the Lord's face as He looked at the scene before Him. The disciples just stood and watched as He entered the Temple very calmly, and then suddenly started overturning tables and driving everybody out of the Temple with a tranquil fury nobody had ever seen Him in. "Get these things out of here! Do not make My Father's house a house of merchandise!" the Messiah shouted. "Michty me, I think your laddie's trashing the place, Tapper," Duncan said as he overheard all the activity going on inside. "I would not call what He is smurfing in the Temple 'trashing the place', my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "It is, after all, His Father's house, and He is showing more respect for it by smurfing out what doesn't belong in it than the high priests." As soon as everybody had cleared the Temple, the Messiah emerged, still looking rather angry. "Is it not written, 'My house shall be called a house of prayer for all nations?' But you have made it a den of thieves!" Then the Jews who were outside the Temple answered and said to Him, "What sign do You show to us, since You do these things?" "Destroy this temple, and in three days I will raise it up," the Messiah said, which made the crowd gasp in wonder. Then the Jews said, "It took forty-six years to build this temple, and will You raise it up in three days?" But He did not answer them. "What did He mean when He smurfed them to destroy the Temple, and He will raise it up in three days?" Smurfette asked. "The 'temple' He is talking about is His body, my dear Smurfette," Tapper answered. "Some in the crowd will misinterpret what Jesus had smurfed to them, and say to those interrogating Him that He said that He will destroy the Temple and raise it up in three days." "That certainly makes things a bit clear, Tapper," Brainy said, sounding like he didn't believe what he was hearing. With a heavy sigh of relief that His anger had been expended, the crowd of people gathered around the Messiah so that He could teach them. But when the chief priests and scribes saw the wonderful things that the Messiah did, and the children crying out in the temple and saying, "Hosanna to the Son of David!", they were indignant and said to Him, "Do You hear what these are saying?" Jesus said to them, "Yes. Have you never read, 'Out of the mouth of babes and nursing infants You have perfected praise?'" Smurfette noticed that a lady that was standing nearby had suddenly noticed her when her attention was turned away from the Messiah. "Oh, I had no idea that the Lord would create such little people who would be watching the Messiah...or am I imagining things?" the lady said as she looked. "We are called Smurfs, and my name is Smurfette," she introduced herself. "Who are you?" "My name is Mary of the village of Magdala, but most people call me Mary Magdalene," the lady responded. "I have been following the Lord for a few years, ever since He had released me of seven demons that were controlling my life." "You were controlled by seven demons?" Smurfette said. "Tapper said that there were people who believed that you were a prostitute." "Your friend must have mistaken me for someone else among the Lord's disciples who were prostitutes before they met Him," Mary Magdalene said. "You should see the joy on their faces whenever He tells them that their sins are forgiven. All their lives they had to deal with the shame of having to become prostitutes, because that's all they felt they were ever good for, to give pleasure to men who would secretly seek them out so they could have food to eat." "I feel sympathy for these women, even if I don't like the very thing they were smurfing, Mary," Smurfette said. "There was one woman whom the high priests brought before the Lord, saying that she had been accused of adultery, and that according to the Law of Moses, such women should be stoned," Mary continued. "They were expecting Him to answer in a way so that they could accuse Him, but He simply told them, 'If anyone of you is without sin, let him be the first to throw a stone at her,' and slowly all the priests left one by one until only the woman was left with the Lord. And He then asked her, 'Where are your accusers? Has anyone condemned you?' When she said, 'No one, Lord,' He then said, 'Then neither do I condemn you. Go and sin no more.'" "You were there to see it happen?" Smurfette asked, sounding very excited. "There's no man like Him that I would follow wherever He would go, Smurfette," Mary Magdalene said. "He seems to love me in a way that I would never expect to be loved from any man. He makes me feel just like a little girl at my father's knee whenever he would tell me stories of our people from the days of old." "Please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone that you've seen me or my friends here," Smurfette said. "As the Lord lives, I shall keep your presence a secret, little sister," Mary Magdalene said. ----- Sometime later, the six Smurfs returned to their camp to see that it was built up like a miniature version of their village, yet nobody seemed to notice that it was there near a vineyard. Tapper saw that Harmony and a few other Smurfs found an instrument shaped like a ram's horn and brought it into the camp. Tapper told them that it was a shofar, an instrument that was used by the Hebrew people for various purposes such as celebrating holy feasts. Harmony tried to blow into the instrument to see how it would sound, but unfortunately was unable to do anything but make himself gasp for air, which a few Smurfs thought was amusing since Harmony couldn't make any musical instrument he played sound good. "There you are, my little grandsmurfs," Grandpa Smurf said as he saw the six Smurfs returning. "We were just getting ready for our dinner." "Where's Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "He's inside his house still working on a new arrangement for the crystals, and he does not wish to be dissmurfed right now, Brainy," Grandpa Smurf answered. "That includes you of all people." "Gosh, I hope that Papa Smurf will find the correct way to smurf the crystals so that he can smurf us home," Clumsy said. "Trust me, Clumsy, Papa Smurf will find a way, and this time it will work," Brainy said. "I hate trusting Brainy," Grouchy said. "One of the humans saw us, Grandpa Smurf...the lady named Mary Magdalene," Smurfette said. "I hope you didn't smurf her anything that would cause our history to be changed," Grandpa Smurf warned. "No, Grandpa, I didn't do that," Smurfette said. "I was just talking to her to find out why she was following the Messiah. She seemed like a very nice lady." "Strangely I didn't see Judas Iscariot among the disciples," Tapper said. "I get the feeling that he's smurfing what Scriptures say will lead to his betrayal of the Messiah to those who will capture Him and put Him on the cross." "If he's anything like Gargamel, I certainly wouldn't want him smurfing around anywhere near the Messiah," Smurfette said. "I hate Judas Iscariot," Grouchy said. "If I remember what Tapper keeps smurfing from his holy book, this Judas Iscariot is supposed to smurf his end by either falling headlong or by hanging himself, whichever of the two," Duncan said. "Eeeuuuh...what a horrible way for a horrible man like him to die," Smurfette said as she made a face. "That won't happen until a few days from now, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "For now, let's not smurf anything that will attract his attention towards us so that he will not be distracted from what he intends to smurf in his role in history." "I hate attracting anyone's attention," Grouchy said. ----- Later on at night, when all the Smurfs were asleep in their houses, Tapper was on his knees praying. "O Lord God Almighty, though I know that Your presence is here through Your Son, I feel the need to pray to You, that though we are lost in time, You have smurfed us here for a purpose, that the message of Your love needs to be smurfed with the entire village. I do not wish to attract undue attention from Your Son, seeing that He needs to fulfill His destiny for the sake of redeeming all mankind and creation unto You, but my heart still cries for my friends Empath and Polaris back in the present time, that they are now without us." "I have heard your prayer, Naomhan, and I know your heart, for your name was known to Me from the beginning of creation," a voice answered back. "O Lord, I do not deserve to have such attention be smurfed upon me, a humble servant," Tapper said. "You have been loved with an everlasting love, and you will see your friends again, for I will keep them safe until their time has ended according to what was been appointed by My Father, Naomhan," the voice answered again. "And I will continue to keep you and your family safe until you are reunited with your friends." "Oh, thank you, Lord, for Your great mercy and Your everlasting love," Tapper said joyfully. ----- Meanwhile, outside of Jerusalem in a place where the Messiah and His disciples were lodging, Judas Iscariot was sitting with his cat Ashtoreth apart from the others, looking up at the moon and feeling miserable about himself. "Three years of serving this so-called King of Israel, Astoreth, and what is my reward? An eternal kingdom in the heavens," Judas said to his cat. "And this Messiah says that I have to die just to get my reward? Well, I want to have my kingdom here now, and if He can't give it to me, then He doesn't deserve to be King." Ashtoreth meowed in agreement with what his master was thinking. "Those high priests must be so envious that they want to be rid of this Jesus once and for all...well, so do I," Judas said. "It's time that the both of us got together to get the things that we both want for ourselves. At the first opportunity, I'm going to let the high priests know just what they want to know so that they could capture Jesus and put Him away forever. I just hope that there will be a handsome reward for His arrest, because I intend to be sitting on my throne here on earth, being the one who will judge all of Israel." Both Judas and Ashtoreth laughed together at what they would plan to do together. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Passion Of The Smurfs chapters